


sleep

by Dracula_aa



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Goldenbeetle, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, MCR, Night Terrors, Panic Attacks, beetlands, my chemical romance - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracula_aa/pseuds/Dracula_aa
Summary: “it was 4:42 AM when beej decided he couldn't sleep.“a lil oneshot of beej listening to mcr and having a breakdown, because same b-man.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	sleep

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first time publishing a fic and ive read it over a hundred times, so constructive criticism would be appreciated! 💜💚💜💚 anyways enjoy my pain :)

it was 4:42 AM when beej decided he couldnt sleep.   
with a quiet sigh he slowly levitated from where he was laying, perfectly comfy in between adam and barb as they both slept.   
he sprawled out on the plush carpeting they’d recently laid out on the attic floor, putting in a pair of airpods in as he scrolled through his music.   
Sleep.   
“i have these terrors— its like as if someone was— gripping my throat...”   
he stared deadeyed at the ceiling, almost wanting to laugh at the irony of it all.   
“some say, now suffer all the children, and walk away a savior...”  
he didnt expect for the music to move him at all, but suddenly the atmosphere had changed, and he knew it was gonna be a long night. 

“...dont you breathe for me  
undeserving of your sympathy...”   
he’s hurt so many people. he’s hurt his own family. some days he didn’t understand why they cared about him.   
“...and through it all   
how could you cry,   
for me?...”   
tears welled in his eyes as the music just engulfed him, feeling every emotion of the song and his joke of a life.   
he thought about his mother, panic spiking for a moment as he remembered the night terror that’d woken him.   
her hands clamped around his throat, smoke admitting through the disgusting hole in her neck.   
“all you do is hurt and leech off people, lawrance”   
he felt his lip tremble.   
“...so shut your eyes   
kiss me goodbye,   
and sleep...”   
he sat up, laying his forehead on his knees and trembling, the music beautifully tragic and deafening.   
he couldn’t do this anymore.   
“...three cheers for tyranny   
unapologetic apathy  
cause there ain’t no way that im coming   
back again...”   
this was his life, he would just keep hurting people, and being hurt, and-   
suddenly the music stopped, along with his dead heart.   
he looked up to see barbara kneeling before him, pausing his music.   
she seemed concerned, almost scared.   
he hadn’t realized he’d been hyperventilating. his face drenched in tears.   
“sweetheart...” she said quietly. she went to rub his back, but stopped when he flinched.   
“babs, i— i’m so fucking sorry, i dont know-“ his voice completely broke as his body shook.   
barbara gently ran a hand through beetlejuices hair,at the many unhealthy colors with stark white tips, and he completely broke.   
before he could think to leave or pull at his hair in frustration, barbara wrapped her arms around the demons small figure, and he desperately held onto her.   
“its all gonna reset again, and youll be scared of me, and ill be alone again, and—“   
“sshh...beej its okay.” she rubbed his back, kissing his temple.   
“nothing like that’s going to happen.”   
“my mom- s-she—“   
“cant hurt you anymore.” barbara gently cut him off, cupping the back of his head.   
he cried from relief, because babs is always right, but also with how gentle she was with him.   
“just try and breathe for me, okay hon?”   
he nodded, matching his breathing to adam’s soft snoring, and held barbara tighter.   
he was okay.   
“i love you.” she said reassuringly.   
this broke him all over again.   
“why?” he asked quietly into the crook of her neck.   
“because you have so much love to give, and through everything you’ve been through and who you’ve been, you try to be better, and you are better. im so proud of you, honey...”   
he pulled away, his face a wreck of emotions and slight panic, and he kissed her softly.   
she kissed back, cupping his face.   
she wrapped her hands around his.   
“i dont deserve this.” he smiled weakly.   
“yes you do.” she smiled back warmly.   
they sat like that for a few minutes, a sense of calm washing over beetlejuice. he was so gratefully in love. 

“you wanna go back to bed?” she asked, and he just smiled with a quiet “mhm.”, his roots a growing light fuchsia.

as the two crawled back into bed, adam started to stir.   
he rolled over just as beej was laying down. before even opening his eyes he smiled, caressing bj’s cheek, and beej couldnt help but smile.   
“you okay, babe?” he asked once he opened his eyes, seeing his puffy red eyes.   
“‘m fine, it’s nothin’.”   
“beej...” adam gave him the softest eyes. beej put his hand on adam’s, as barbara wrapped an arm over his tummy, kissing his bare shoulder.   
“just...i love you guys, like a lot.” he gave a sincere, but soft smile.   
adam brought bj’s hand to his lips, kissing it sweetly, just as beetlejuice closed his eyes, so full of love for his two sexy dorks, he couldnt help but submit to his sleepiness.   
“we love you too.” was the last thing he remembered hearing.


End file.
